<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good to You by lilacnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791380">Good to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares'>lilacnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fire, Flirting, Kissing in the Rain, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet Clothing, petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun-Hi takes the time to convince Jumin to enjoy an evening out, only for it to rain on their parade in the process. What happens when she wants him to warm her up in a different way? </p><p>Work from Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Jumin knew it was that he enjoyed spending his evening with no one other than Sun-Hi. She was the light of his life and he knew with certainty that she had wormed her way into his way and her trenches upon him were tightly grasped. He would not complain for a single second about such a thing. </p><p>Her smile was what took the weight off of him during the midst of a workday.</p><p>Just knowing that she was waiting for him at home was enough to compel him to do not only his best but so well that he could come home just a smidge faster than usual. </p><p>It was Sunday, and he normally took those days off. </p><p>Sun-Hi insisted that they take a walk outside just to enjoy the peaceful evening. He smiled back in her direction and took her hand in his just as quickly as the question came out of her mouth. It was easy to forget the weight of the world on his shoulders when he was with this woman, this woman who was now his fianceé. </p><p>The ring that was snuggly wrapped around her finger brushed against his own. It brought such warmth to Jumin. </p><p>She was soon to be his, and he hers. </p><p>It was only a matter of weeks until that moment came and for once, he could say that he was filled with such excitement that he did not know how to contain all of it at once. Sun-Hi had wept and thrown her arms around his neck in a fit of heartful giggles and smiles when he had finally asked the question. </p><p>He knew that she would say yes, it wasn’t like neither of them had spoken about the future or what they wished to do together in the time to come. It was just waiting for that right moment because he had the ring in his pocket for quite a few days until the timing felt just right and then, Jumin went out and took a chance. </p><p>It was a cause for celebration. </p><p>The others had given the two of them very blessed wishes once Sun-Hi shared the photo in the chatroom with bated breath. It seems that they had been waiting just as long to see if and when Jumin would go ahead and make things official.</p><p>It wasn’t like they hadn’t been living together for some time by that point. By all intents and purposes, they were living like a married couple simply without the title. Even Zen, for once, had been there to utter the words, “Well, finally! Sun-Hi has been waiting for months for this! You better treat her right, CEO-in-line!” </p><p>As if he wouldn’t. </p><p>Well, Zen’s mad-dog ways aside, it had been nice for everyone to come together and support both he and Sun-Hi. </p><p>He knew that they would, even if the start of their relationship had been a bit rocky due to the unfortunate circumstance of Glam and Sarah Choi. That had not been the fault of Sun-Hi, or himself. </p><p>However, he was happy that things work out the way that they had. He had the arm of a beautiful, kind, and intelligent woman that had captivated his heart like no other. </p><p>Her sincere radiance could have stolen the heart of anyone. </p><p>But, for Sun-Hi to give her heart in return to just anyone was a bit more of a special task. </p><p>Sure, she loved so many people and her heart was a large treasure, but the claim for who she was in love with was another factor entirely by all regards. Who would have ever truly guessed that it would be someone like that would come to love someone like him?</p><p>Jumin Han was given such a wonderful gift by having someone such as her in his life after years of believing that his only companion may be Elizabeth the 3rd. </p><p>Fortunately enough, the tangled threads of his string of fate did have an end and it wasn’t until Elizabeth pointed him in the right direction that he was who it was. A woman with bright eyes and such fondness for him after a matter of days that he didn’t know what to do with himself at all. It took him some time to realize that. </p><p>But, when he did, Jumin knew that there was no one else in this world that belonged to his heart and no one else that his own heart could belong to. As he watched Sun-Hi walk just a few paces in front of him underneath the mostly starry sky, the warmth in his chest grew tenfold. Just being in her presence was enough to ignite his flames.</p><p>Being around Sun-Hi… </p><p>He couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend the rest of his life.</p><p>Even at times such as this, when he knew that they would be wed in a union come soon enough, it simply wasn’t fast enough. He had planned such a delicate and ornate ceremony that would suit her liking and he couldn’t wait for the moment to see her bathed in white in front of him and the rest of the world. </p><p>She truly was beautiful, but come that day, everyone would see what Jumin had long seen since the moment he first met her gaze. Someone a little bubbly, a little bit shy, and just the right amount of care for others in her soul. Her hair tucked back out of her face in a twisted bun and silver pins tucking it back. </p><p>Jumin had a grand vision for that day, but he knew that this vision would likely never compare to the reality that Sun-Hi would paint for him when the moment finally came for their union to be drafted in ink and quill. </p><p>“Jumin,” Sun-Hi’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “You’ve been very quiet for the past ten minutes, does Elizabeth have your tongue again, perchance?” </p><p>Jumin blinked and then shook his head. </p><p>Ah, Sun-Hi was teasing him. He couldn’t hide that smile from his face, nor could he hide the way that she happened to be looking at him. If she wanted to be playful than he was going to be giving her the same treatment. “I was just thinking about you.”</p><p>It was Sun-Hi’s turn to turn pink in the face. </p><p>She glanced away from him at a bushel of flowers that were springing up on the edge of the sidewalk next to them. Her free hand tucked carefully at her side. It was obvious that she hadn’t expected him to push back quite as smoothly as he did. She did always try to pull his leg when they were alone together like this. </p><p>“Oh, really?” her soft voice questioned him. “What about me?” </p><p>“Are you sure that you can handle such an answer right now?” Jumin countered, taking a step forward to close the gap between the two of them. He reached over and gently pinched her chin between his forefinger and thumb, tipping her back to look at him without any way to avoid the gaze of his dark eyes. </p><p>Sun-Hi laughed. It was one of those that was a little nervous and shook as she tried to maintain her composure. “Jumin,” her voice came out as a gentle whine. “You know better than to do that.”</p><p>“Do I?” </p><p>A sudden droplet of rain fell from the sky. </p><p>It was followed by even more droplets that quickly turned into a furry of water that poured down on Jumin and Sun-Hi. Jumin would have hurried under the cover of a nearby cove to keep them from getting utterly drenched from Sun-Hi pulled him closer when he looked like he was going to dash off. </p><p>He looked back at the petite woman who was smiling at him. She was giving him one of those rare looks that made his heart skip a beat. That little playful smirk dared him to wipe it from her face just as quickly as it had appeared. Leaning over to meet her size, his lips captured hers in a sweet kiss. </p><p>Her arms curled around his shoulders and ebbed him as close as she could get him to her form despite the rain. </p><p>The fabric of her shirt had slowly become thin and clung to her skin, and even though the fabric of his sweater had covered him, he could almost feel the idea of her supple skin touching him. </p><p>As if she understood what he was getting riled up about, she pulled away from the kiss, lungs burning for oxygen that had been waiting to reclaim her lungs after that steamy kiss had stolen her heart. “Oh, it looks like we’re all wet now.” </p><p>“Then there’s no need to hurry home, huh?” Jumin murmured. He dipped her back in a little twirl and Sun-Hi couldn’t stop herself from laughing as he did so to impress her. They stayed like that for the longest moment as the rain poured down around them and on them. It didn’t matter that they would need to shower to remove the chill and hope they didn’t get sick later. </p><p>What mattered to Jumin was that Sun-Hi had shown him that there were all sorts of beauty in the world and that he should stop to appreciate it more often. From dancing in the rain to watching the sunrise in the morning together over the balcony. This world held new meaning for Jumin Han as long as Sun-Hi was there to experience it with him. </p><p>Eventually, though, they did have to get out of the rain. </p><p>Jumin helped Sun-Hi back into the penthouse as the droplets of water fell onto the floor with a pitter-patter. Normally, she would have gone to discard her clothes and return to him with something dry, but she would not leave his side. Rather than leave him, she beckoned him to follow her through the room. </p><p>Sun-Hi lit the fire that had been starting to go out in the fireplace, adding a few pieces of wood to turn those sparks back into embers that would burn brightly. It had been going for Elizabeth who would have enjoyed the heat of the fire against the chilly air that infected the wintertime as they were gone. </p><p>“Sun-Hi, I am aware that that is a pleasant idea but wouldn’t it be smarter to get changed out of these clothes first?” he inquired, almost ignoring the implication to see if she would tell him that which was she teetering on. </p><p>Jumin raised a brow at her actions, but she turned back to look at him with a cheeky smile that was a rarity. “I’ve got a bit of a chill, Jumin… but I don’t think a shower will cure how I want to be heated up.” </p><p>She took steps forward so that she could take hold of his hand and press it against her chest where the fabric had worn itself down so much into her skin that there was absolutely nothing left to the imagination. He could see every crook and curve of her chest and torso. It wasn’t like him to take a peek at her body, but she was daring him to do it. </p><p>Jumin knew that the instance that he caught a glimpse of her figure, he was not going to be able to control himself. “Sun-Hi,” his voice was a low warning. “You’re aware of what you’re implying right now, correct?” </p><p>“Yes, Jumin,” she practically purred. </p><p>“You’ve been teasing me all night,” Jumin said, simply. His fingers slide down her shoulders to rest against her hips as he looked for the hem of the shirt she was wearing. “I think it would be ill-advised for me not to heat you up… wouldn’t you say? I can’t have my finacèe shivering in my company. Tell me, how do you want me to help?”</p><p>There was a low gasp from her lips as Jumin slowly peeled the top of her form, and the bra came off not long after that. It was placed into a relative pile on the floor as she squished her hips right back together, the heat starting to pool up in her loins as that shiver grew stronger. She looked up at the man that she loved. </p><p>He was drinking in the sight of her nudity as if she were a work of art on display for him. His hands were strangely warm as his touch just barely brushed against her chest. Those digits of his didn’t stay here long enough for her to get a taste of it. She bit into her lower lip as he helped her remove the skirt from her hips. </p><p>“Does Elizabeth have your tongue now, darling?”</p><p>Now, Jumin was giving her payback from earlier when she had poked at him for being lost in thought. Well, turnabout play was only fair when he did it like that. Still, she leaned into his embrace to feel as much as him as she could. </p><p>Sun-Hi only leaned forward and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. Even though her quick assurance was testy, Jumin only chuckled and helped her pull it off and out of the way. Her fingers brushing against his bare chest with a sigh of relief to see him just as vulnerable in front of herself. </p><p>She loved his form. </p><p>Just as much as he loved hers.</p><p>Normally, Jumin would take his time to work Sun-Hi up through foreplay, but tonight, she was feeling rather impatient. </p><p>Ever since they had kissed, his touch had gotten more and more and more confident. He had been teasing her in the car and it had made her wet, soaked to the core from more than just the rain. His fingers had been so close to… </p><p>She didn’t think that she could wait to have him inside. </p><p>From the look in Jumin’s eyes she doubted that he was in the mood to wait for such a thing either, and God, she was relieved to see it. “I need you, Jumin,” she found the use of her voice once again. “I want you to warm me up from the inside out. I need you. I need you inside of me, please.” </p><p>“Right here, Sun-Hi?” he asked, taking his sweet time to remove and undo the confines of his jeans that stood in between him and Sun-Hi. Her face was red and she couldn’t hide how it felt to be teased like this. He was doing that on purpose. Jumin was normally very gentle and sweet in how he took care of her. </p><p>She nodded her head, almost desperate enough to say far more crass things than she had ever said in his company at that moment. It was enough for him to leave him and steal another kiss from her lips. This time, it was a heated one, where his teeth scraped against her lower lip and she gasped, parting her lips for his tongue to slip inside. </p><p>Sun-Hi couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her throat. She tangled her fingers in his raven locks and urged him closer but he stood his ground, their kiss being the only thing that really gave her what she wanted. </p><p>Once Jumin was sure that she had learned her lesson from earlier by poking fun at him, he was glad to lower himself to the floor and offer his hand to Sun-Hi as she took her place on his lap just a few mere inches away from his stiffening cock. </p><p>She sucked in a breath that she had not even realized that she had been holding in. </p><p>“If you want to truly warm up…” Jumin started. </p><p>He leaned over just quite enough that his lips lightly touched her ear with each word that he painted with his voice. “Then, you should work for it with me. After all, I need to warm up too, Sun-Hi, and what better way for each of us to do than for you to ride me?”</p><p>Sun-Hi could feel the heat rising to her face just as soon as she understood what he was saying at that moment. She slowly nodded her head in response to his commands. He always knew what he wanted and she was always glad to give him. Just as he would do the same for her if she had such desires. </p><p>It was why they blended so well together in the first place. </p><p>With one hand creeping lower, she took hold of him with her cold digits, and in contrast to that, he felt incredibly warm to the touch. Sun-Hi was aware that he was watching her face, her every single move, and she focused on the sensation of the moment rather than his scrutinizing gaze that took in every detail of her body to memory. </p><p>Her fingers ran from the base to the tip where precum was already seeping from his aching need. Her thumb brushed against the tip, slowly covering both her fingertips and his cock with lubricant. </p><p>She was so finely tuned to the situation that she had forgotten that she needed to breathe again.</p><p>“Love,” he coaxed. “Breathe.”</p><p>“Right,” she remembered. </p><p>Sun-Hi let out a little breath, her attention snapping back onto Jumin as she looked down to meet his gaze. He was looking at her with such tenderness that it would have brought tears to her eyes if she hadn’t already been caught up in the moment. </p><p>“Are you ready, or do you need a moment?” Jumin asked. </p><p>“I’m okay,” she promised. “Thank you.” </p><p>Being this close to him and pushing her limits always made her heart weep so loudly. His fingers brushed against her cheek to soothe her attention back onto him. His voice was truly and incredibly gentle and always just so very understanding. God, she loved him, she loved him so much.</p><p>She let go of Jumin and returned her hands to his chest with bated breath. </p><p>Taking in that deep breath, ensuring that his slick was adequately coated, she aligned her hips to meet with his own, sinking inch by inch until she felt him slide inside. </p><p>It took her a long moment to get used to not only the intrusion but the feeling of being filled to the brim. The air that she took in was shaky, at best. </p><p>Sun-Hi whimpered.</p><p>“So… so good.” </p><p>It didn’t matter how many times they wound up like this, she would never get used to the feeling that Jumin spurned inside of her loins. She knew that she couldn’t just sit there, but it just felt so good already. </p><p>As chilly as the room had felt when they entered, that was long gone and replaced with the sense of hot urgency. </p><p>Once she felt like she was good to go, she lifted her hips and brought them back down just as fast. Jumin let out a groan in response.</p><p>He seemed to be pleased with her reaction as his fingers settled against her hips and gave her the added support as she rocked on and off of his dick with a heated fever. </p><p>There wasn’t a lot of talk when they were in the throes of passion like this.</p><p>The most of any sound that was in the room was of heavy breath and skin slapping against skin.  Jumin was a quiet man, but when he did speak, it would be whispering how well he thought of her and how proud he was of what she was capable of. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Jumin murmured in her praise. “You’re doing so well, kitten.” </p><p>Sun-Hi’s lips trembled as she tried to hold back her moan, but it came tumbling out when his lips brushed against her neck. “J-Jumin!” </p><p>It was always embarrassing when she was the one making all of the little noises but Jumin only would say that he loved hearing her pleasure more than anything else entirely. Her voice echoed against the walls and bounced right back. </p><p>Jumin was particularly proud of her efforts. </p><p>Although her nervous smile would be ever so present when she cooled down and they could gaze into each other's eyes. </p><p>Hearing the sounds of her voice always did bring him an absolute pleasure. No matter what they were doing or what was happening, he would look to the sound of her voice, of her hum, of her little laugh as it tumbled past her lips. It was a melodious sound that overwhelmed all of his senses without fail. </p><p>“Look at you,” he chuckled, although his voice had a bit of strain to it as he tried to keep that composure. “You’re never more beautiful than when you’re on my cock, kitten.”</p><p>“A—Ah…!”</p><p>Sun-Hi could only focus on his words or the intense quiver of her hips. Every time he would whisper into her ear, it would cause a break in her actions for just a moment as his adoration washed over her mind. </p><p>Even as her haphazard breath made her chest rise and fall, he spurned her to keep going with unadulterated praise. </p><p>Even as her words became utter nonsense, Jumin kept her steady.</p><p>Even as her hips got tired, and Jumin gave her the push that she needed to gain control over the thrusts, she couldn’t stop herself from making noise or the way that her brow feathered or how her eyes widened when he brushed against just the right spot and—</p><p>“Jumin, I—” </p><p>“I know, go ahead, kitten. Cum.” </p><p>He did not have to tell Sun-Hi twice. Her eyes rolled back and those fingers that had once been curled around his neck to give her a sense of stability dug deeply into his shoulder blades like claws sinking into a target. </p><p>The heat that had bundled up in her loins had become too much to hold back any longer, and she gave in to her pleasure. </p><p>Sun-Hi could see nothing but white and stars as she came, body pressing against Jumin’s with a soft heave, exhausted but content to be close to him in a way such as this. Her pleasure was, of course, tied to his, and by the time she had regained clarity, she could tell that he had given into his heat as well. </p><p>Even as she sat there, pressed against him, she could feel his sticky warmth seeping from her sopping cunt. </p><p>“...That was,” she started to say as her voice came back. “Amazing, Jumin.” </p><p>His fingers ran up and down her back in a comforting manner. With her head pressed against his chest, she could hear the sound of a chuckle from deep inside. “You’re amazing, Sun-Hi,” he was quick to reply. </p><p>“I love you,” she mumbled. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>They would need to rise to get cleaned up sooner rather than later, but they both would enjoy this pleasurable moment for just a while longer before they separated. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>